


birthdays are meant to be perfect ~Reddie Smut

by persongoingcrazy



Series: REDDIE ONESHOTS, BITCH [3]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Eddie, Gay Sex, Gay Smut, M/M, Reddie, Richie has a phobia of blowjobs, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Richie, Wtf Richie it's not that bad, bareback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 07:23:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15310350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persongoingcrazy/pseuds/persongoingcrazy
Summary: Richie wants to give Eddie the gift of perfect sex for his sixteenth birthday.





	birthdays are meant to be perfect ~Reddie Smut

**Author's Note:**

> I donno why I wrote that Richie hates sucking dicc but i did... so there's that.

“C’mon, please?” Richie laughed. Eddie shook his head, it was a stupid idea. Richie’s idea for a present for Eddie’s birthday along with a fancy dinner, a box of chocolates, and a new dress shirt, was perfect birthday sex. Richie wanted Eddie to be in control of every aspect of the night. To tell Richie what to do in order to make it perfect for him.

“I love the way we have sex, I don’t want anything to change,” Eddie said. Richie was more amused by his idea than actually wanting to try it, but he still wanted to do it. Eddie had completely ignored the suggestion until Richie started pressing him to say yes. Obviously Eddie could say no if he wanted to, but he didn’t understand why Eddie didn’t want to.

“Please, imagine it. We have sex, but it’s absolutely perfect. Exactly what you want,” Richie said, leaning in and trying to kiss Eddie, who accepted it, and kissed him back.

“Okay, okay, whatever,” He said, deepening the kiss. Richie wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and pushed him back against the wall. They were soon panting for breath, both hard in their pants.

“Where?” Richie asked.

“Bedroom… obviously,” Eddie smirked. Richie laughed and shook his head. The two of them raced up the stairs, hand in hand. 

“Top or bottom?” Richie asked, kissing him again.

“Bottom,” Eddie said.

“Rough or gentle?” 

“Rough,” Eddie gasped, as Richie laughed, lifting him up and throwing him down onto the mattress. He crawled over Eddie, hovering above them both of them laughing playfully. Richie reconnected their lips for only a moment, before pulling his shirt off over his head. Together they go Eddie’s off as well. “Good?” Richie asked, Eddie nodded.

Richie ripped Eddie’s pants down his legs, pulling them off along with his boxers and then taking his own off. They returned to the lustful, passionate kiss. Richie ran his hands down Eddie’s waist. 

“Less tongue, babe,” Eddie painted, immediately missing the contact and pushing their lips back together. The kiss was great, but Eddie needed more of him. He pulled on the waistband of Richie’s jeans. Richie pulled away and slid them off, leaving them with his underwear on the floor. 

“Will you suck me?” Eddie asked. Richie nodded, which actually surprised Eddie. Richie hated sucking dick. It was probably his least favorite thing ever, and Eddie knew that. But Richie said he would do whatever he wanted him to for his birthday. Richie took the tip of Eddie’s cock into his mouth. He hated it. He hated how warm it was in his mouth, he hated how it smelled, how it tasted, he hated literally everything about this. “I can have you do whatever I want?” Eddie asked. Richie pulled off of his cock to respond. He nodded his head, somewhat regretting this plan.

“Swallow,” Eddie ordered. Richie squeezed his eyes closed and grimaced.

“I have to?” Richie asked.

“Of course not, but it won’t be perfect unless you do,” Eddie smirked. Richie went back down on him and took him deeper into his mouth this time. Eddie entangled his fingers into Richie’s curls and pushed his head up and down. Eddie pushed a bit too far and his cock hit the back of Richie’s throat, causing Richie to escape his grasp and pull off instantly.

“Ew, no! Oh my god, that’s disgusting, holy shit I hate this,” Richie gasped, almost falling backwards.

“Seriously you don’t have to do it,” Eddie said. Richie took Eddie back into his mouth anyway and guided his hands back into his hair. While he was doing this and trying not to think about it he had a realization. Eddie said he wanted Richie to swallow, so he had to be planning on cumming twice if he wanted Richie to fuck him. 

“I’m gonna cum,” Eddie sighed. Richie kept sucking trying to prepare himself for what was happening next. Eddie’s body tensed as his seed shot into Richie’s mouth. Richie sucked a bit harder and tried not to let it drip past the corners of his mouth. It was disgusting, all warm, and salty, and gross. He pulled away slightly and tried not to throw up while he swallowed it. All of it.

“Fuck you,” He panted, pulling away. 

“Do it,” Eddie smirked. 

“About damn time,” Richie replied, taking lube out of the nightstand. “Condom?” He offered and Eddie shook his head. Richie slathered lube onto his fingers. “Tell me what you want,” Richie said. 

“Finger me, fast,” Eddie ordered, hissing when Richie pressed two fingers into him. “Hurry,” Eddie said. Richie pumped his fingers fast, adding a third and fourth as Eddie moaned beneath him. “Enough, enough,” Eddie groaned. “Fuck me now, Rich,” He said. Richie nodded grabbing Eddie’s hands and holding them tight as he pushed slowly into him. They stared into one another’s eyes as he waited for Eddie to adjust.

“Go,” Eddie murmured, Richie nodded and started thrusting into Eddie. He was still going slow until he remembered that Eddie had said rough. He pulled out completely and slammed back in.

“Ow!” Eddie shouted.

“You okay?” Richie asked.

“I’m good, do it again,” Eddie ordered. Richie made a rhythm of it, pounding Eddie hard and fast as he admired the sounds his boyfriend would make. Richie pinned Eddie’s hands down and fucked into him, mindlessly. He was becoming close. Eddie leaned up to kiss him. They’re lips connected only a few seconds before Richie reached his orgasm. His hot cum filled Eddie’s hole and moaned out as his own load shot onto Richie’s chest. Richie pulled out and rolled off of him.

“Fuck,” Eddie sighed.

“Yeah, that was…” Richie’s voice faded.

“Perfect,” Eddie finished for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Bi.


End file.
